Wrong Promise (LightLaito Yagami x OC(Lilia Yagami))
by switch160293
Summary: Lilia adik dari Yagami Laito, menyukai Aniki-nya sendiri. Namun apakah hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama? Apakah janji itu salah? Bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan 'soulmate' mereka? Silahkan baca buat yang penasaran. Drama abis. kemungkinan besar incest terjadi.


Wrong Promise

Death Note Fanfiction

(Light/Laito Yagami X OC (Lilia Yagami))

Notes : Sudut pandang OC. Drama banget. author udah ingetin ya dari awal, kalau masih nekat baca silahkan.

Dibuat karena Laito itu menarik perhatian

Sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah pairing tergantung Kondisi. Jadi jangan harap kalau perjalanan cinta itu semulus seperti Novel atau cerita lainnya.

Author orangnya realistis soalnya /abaikan/

Chapter 1

"Tadaima.." ucapku sepulang dari kuliah. Cukup padat di lab seharian, aku termasuk mahasiswi pandai di kampus nomer dua. Yang pertama tentu saja Aniki dan orang aneh itu.

"Okaeri Onee-chan.." sayu-chan membukakan pintu untukku, dia adik kecilku yang masih duduk dibangku smp.

"Kau pulang terlambat Lilia-chan.. Kau itu perempuan, tidak baik pulang malam" ucap okaasan sedang membawa dud ocha di nampan kayu cokelat.

" mau bagaimana lagi, sensei selalu saja menyuruhku membantu penelitianya di lab.. Ah merepotkan sekali, aku tidak ada waktu bertemu aniki di kampus" aku meletakkan tasku di meja makan. Dan memeriksa isi kulkas.

"Oh ya.." aku melanjutkan kata-kataku lagi.

"Sayu-chan itu ocha buat siapa?" tanyaku. Aku mengambil air mineral dingin didalam kulkas dan menuangkanya di gelas perlahan.

"Ah itu, eto.. Onii-chan punya pacar baru. Kyaaa! Aku masih tidak percaya, dia terlihat sangat manis" wajah sayu memerah. Aku rasa dia tidak bohong padaku.

Uso.. Ah tidak mungkin.. Uwah gawat aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang.

"Ah nee-chan airnya kepenuhan tuh" sayu mengingatkanku.

"Uwaahh! Aku menumpahkanya.." aku segera mengambil lap diatas meja, dan mengelapnya.

"Ada apa kalian ribut dibawah, ada tamunya Laito-kun. Bersikap sopan sedikit" omel okaasan yang baru saja turun dari tangga.

"Haik.."ucapku lemas.

"Onee-chan seperti orang patah hati" ucap sayu saat aku berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Sayu-chan bawa makanan ini dikamar lilia. Kasihan dia baru pulang, belum makan malam."

"Haik"

"Nee-chan aku masuk ya" ucap sayu-chan membawa makanan.

"Aku tidak ingin makan"

"He? Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Tak lama ia menghampiriku duduk disampingku.

"Karena.. Aku sedang bad mood"

"Haa.." aku mendengar desahan nafas sayu. Tak lama aku menatapnya.

"Onee-chan seperti brocon ne.." ucap sayu tiba-tiba.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu sayu-chan.." aku menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahku.

"Sudahlah, aku tidur dulu nee-chan. Oyasumi" kudengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Menyebalkan.." aku menatap bingkai foto diriku bersama aniki sewaktu kami masih tk.

"Setiap kali aniki date, punya pacar, aku selalu merasa sakit mengetahuinya.." aku memejamkan mataku, memeluk bingkai foto tersebut.

" seandainya aku bisa bersama aniki.." tak lama aku mendengar suara perempuan. Segera aku keluar dari kamar.

Kini aku bersembunyi mengintip aniki bersama gadis bersurai pirang, sedikit mencolok, seperti... Model?

Cantiknya.. Pantas saja aniki menyukainya.

"Haa.." aku mendesah, seperti kehilangan kebahagianku.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Uwaah?! Aniki" aku terkejut saat ia menemukanku mengintip dari ruang dapur.

"A-Aniki?" aku sangat gugup, bukankah aku ini mencurigakan?

"Kau baru pulang, bagaimana dengan kegiatan dikampus?" tanyanya. Normal, setiap Aniki pasti berbicara normal seperti ini. Tapi bagiku...

Perhatianya kuanggap sebagai lawan jenis, bukan aniki..

"A-Aku sibuk dikampus, banyak praktek dan membantu penelitian sensei di kampus" aku menjawab sebisaku, debaran jantungku tak kunjung berhenti saat ini.

"Oh begitu" jawabnya simple. Kulihat ia menuang dua gelas ocha saat ini.

"Kau pasti lelah, ini untukmu" ucap aniki memberikan segelas ocha padaku.

"A-Arigatou.." ucapku terbata. Kini aku duduk berhadapan denganya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mulai menatap dirinya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Inikah rasanya cemburu, ketika melihat orang yang disukai bersama gadis lain? Kurasa ini bukan yang pertama untukku, sudah berkali-kali aku merasakanya...

Namun yang membuatku tersakiti adalah Aniki.

"Tidak.." ucapku pelan.

"Istirahatlah, mungkin kau sudah lelah" ucap aniki mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"A-Aniki.." aku mulai menarik lengan bajunya, menyenderkan kepalaku di punggungnya.

"Lilia-"

"Gomen.." aku memotong kalimatnya, tak lama ia berbalik.

"Lilia-"

"Aniki tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" ucapku.

Ia terdiam. Tak lama ia mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lilia." bagiku, kata-katanya seperti seorang Pria, bukan Aniki.

"S-Sukidayou.. A-Aniki" aku menutup mulutku, kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja.

Tak lama aku meneteskan air mata. Yang kukatakan itu salah, bagaimana bisa aku menyatakan cintaku padanya, dia Aniki-ku, dan tidak mungkin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Mana mungkin..

Aku bisa bersamanya, walau aku sangat menginginkanya.

Aniki..

Gomene,

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Lilia." aku terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Harapanku seperti terisi penuh, bahkan aku benar-benar..

Tidak menyangka ia mengatakan hal itu. Ini seperti mimpi indah yang kuidam-idamkan sejak dulu.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?" tanyaku kembali. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat, memegang bahuku dengan kedua tanganya. Wajahnya begitu dekat denganku, hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya. Jantungku benar-benar tidak karuan, berdetak tak beraturan begitu kencang.

Surai cokelatnya bergesekan dengan dahiku. Ia mendorongku hingga memojokkanku di dinding. Tautan jemarinya mendorongku didinding, jemarinya menyentuh lembut pipiku.

"Suki.." ia berbisik pelan di telingaku, membuatku merinding. Kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku ngilu sampai ke tulang. Perasaan aneh muncul, saat aku bersamanya.

Ia mulai mengecup pelan bibirku, sangat aneh rasanya, hingga aku meraba bibirku.

"A-Aniki.." ucapku pelan memanggilnya, tatapan matanya masih tertuju padaku.

Aku meraba bibir yang baru saja disentuhnya, ia menghentikan kegiatanku dengan menggenggam tanganku.

"Jangan panggil aku Aniki, tapi Laito." ia menyelipkan suraiku disamping telinga, jemarinya menyisir tiap helai suraiku.

"Laito-kun.."

"Onee-chan, bangun ayo sarapan" suara sayu membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Sayu-chan aku masih mengantuk hoaam" aku kembali menarik selimut dan memejamkan mata.

"Onee-chan ayo bangun, Otousan sudah pulang kerumah" ia masih mengoyak-oyak tubuhku, tapi aku tidak peduli dan tetap tidur.

"Haa.. Tidak ada pilihan lain" kulihat sayu keluar dari pintu kamar dan berteriak.

"Onii-chan, bangunkan nee-chan yang masih tidur. Mou! Aku lelah membangunkanya" ucap sayu membuatku seketika merinding dan langsung bangkit dari tidurku.

"Sayu! Jangan suruh Aniki begitu" aku keluar dari pintu. Kulihat mereka sudah dimeja makan, dan hanya aku yang masih mengenakan piyama biru bergaris.

"Ah dia bangun" ucap sayu. Caranya mengucapkan cukup menyebalkan.

" kau ini selalu saja melewatkan sarapan. Kau lihat badanmu kurus begitu, jagalah kesehatanmu lilia-chan" ucap okaasan menyiapkan nasi untukku.

"Lilia, bagaimana kuliahmu" tanya otousan. Hari ini ia sudah pulang, namun dihari lain aku tidak yakin ia akan pulang kerumah.

"Tidak ada masalah, baik-baik saja" ucapku sekenanya, dan menyumpitkan nasi di mangko

"Baguslah.." ucap otousan melanjutkan makanya.

"Laito kau jaga adikmu di kampus, jangan sampai ia kelelahan."

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu-"

"Baiklah, otousan." ucap aniki tegas.

Aku mulai melahap kembali ikan panggang buatan okaasan.

"Aku berangkat" ucap otousan. Dan tak lama disusul sayu. Aku dan aniki masih dirumah.

"Okaasan mau belanja hari ini, ittekimasu" ucap okasaan meninggalkan rumah. Kini hanya aku dan..

Aniki..

Tapi, ia hanya kembali ke kamar mengurung dirinya. Mungkin dia sedang belajar, sasuga Aniki.

"Haa.. Makanya aku tidak mau bangun pagi, pasti aku sendirian dirumah" aku mulai masuk ke kamarku.

"Mimpi lebih indah daripada kenyataan. Lebih baik aku melanjutkan mimpi indahku" aku mulai menarik selimut dan memejamkan mataku.

Eh? Apa semalam itu hanya mimpi?

Atau kenyataan?

Aku kembali terbangun. Tak lama aku melihat pintu terbuka, Aniki didepan pintu.

"A-aniki?"

"Hari ini, mau temani aku ke kantor polisi? Otousan memanggilmu karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan." tak lama ia menutup pintu dan aku segera ke kamar mandi.

"Otousan.. Kenapa" aku menatap wajahku di cermin.

"Ah mou! Simpan rasa penasaranku sekarang aku harus pergi.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi kulihat aniki duduk dipinggir ranjangku. Dia sudah rapih dengan pakaianya.

Uwah.. Dia tampan sekali. Aku benar-benar beruntung.

Tidak,

Aku tidak beruntung, karena aku adiknya.

Bukan orang lain,

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"ayo kita pergi"

Sesampainya di kantor polisi, kami berdua menghampiri receptionist untuk mengisi buku tamu.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan baju ganti untuknya, bisakah kami bertemu dengan Ayah?" Aniki menyerahkan tas berisi baju-baju otousan selama tidak pulang.

"Ah.. Yagami-kun, masih ingat aku?"

"Gomen, aku tidak ingat"ucap aniki sedikit bingung.

"Kita pernah memecahkan kasus bersama, saat penyelidikan kasus bank"

"Souka. Apa kantor polisi tidak ada orang? Sepi sekali" tanya aniki kembali pada si recepcionist. Aku hanya diam duduk di kursi tamu.

"Tidak ada orang di markas saat ini. Mereka sedang pergi keluar. Mau aku sampaikan pesan?" tawarnya.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan salamku pada otousan" ucap aniki dan mulai menghampiriku.

"Sudah selesai?" tanyaku padanya.

"Otousan sedang pergi. Kurasa kau belum bisa menemuinya" ucapnya. Aku bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Souka. Kalau begitu kita pulang saja"

Aku mulai mengambil tasku yang berada di sofa.

"Tunggu" aniki menarik tanganku. Membuat jantungku berdebar tidak karuan. Uwaah.. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini.

"Ke-Kenapa?" suaraku terdengar sekali gugup.

"Sebaiknya, kau tunggu aku di cafe. Aku ada urusan sebentar. Menunggu ayah disini." ucap aniki.

"Souka.." aku merasa kecewa mendengar kata-katanya terakhir.

"Aniki.." aku memanggilnya kembali.

"Iya?" dia mulai menatapku. Tak lama ia menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela tanganku.

"Eh? Um..eto.." aku menunduk menghindari tatapanya.

"Tunggu aku disana. Aku pasti akan menemuimu. I promise that" Ia melepaskan tautan jemarinya.

Sekilas aku melihat wanita dewasa bersurai panjang sedada, berwarna hitam legam menuju kantor polisi.

Aku mulai membuka payungku, untuk berjaga-jaga dari salju.

Tak lama handphone-ku berdering, tertera nomor yang tidak kukenal.

"Siapa ya? Ah mendokusai" gumamku sepanjang jalan. Kuputuskan untuk mengangkat, siapa tahu penting.

"Moshi-moshi yagami desu"

"Ah yagami-san. Ini aku Hideki Ryuga."

"Ha? Dapat nomorku darimana?" aku tahu Hideki Ryuga. Dari suaranya, dia mahasiswa jenius mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, sama seperti aniki.

"Aku dapat dari temanmu. Oh ya yagami-san bisakah kita bertemu?"

"Nande? A-aku tidak mau" kenapa orang itu ingin bertemu denganku? Mendadak sekali, ah mendouksai.

"Eh kau tidak mau? Doushite?"

"Walaupun kita satu kampus, aku tidak mengenalmu dekat jadi-"

"Aku mengenal kyoudaimu, Yagami Laito. Kami berteman baik."

"Haa.. Kau keras kepala" aku lelah menghadapi si pemaksa ini. "Baiklah datang ke cafe. Kutunggu disana."

"Apa kau bersama Laito-Kun?" dia bertanya kembali. Menjengkelkan sekali, sebenarnya mau bertemu aku atau aniki sih?

"Tidak. Tapi nanti ia akan menyusulku di cafe"

"Souka. Kurasa aku bisa kesana. Sore jyaa"

Tut..tut..tut..

"Menyebalkan sekali"

Sesampainya di cafe, aku memilih ruangan pojok. Itu tempat favorite Aniki. Bagiku, tempat itu penuh makna, karena kami selalu menghabiskan waktu di cafe ini. Walaupun, semenjak ujian akhir sampai kuliah, kami jarang bertemu.

Aku sedikit kesepian tanpanya..

"Haa.." aku mulai menatap banana parfait-ku yang sudah sampai dimejaku.

"Aniki, kapan datang ya?" aku mengecek smartphone-ku berkali-kali. Tak ada e-mail masuk satupun dari aniki.

"Konichiwa" sapa seseorang menghampiriku. Ia mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang, celana jeans blue.

Hideki Ryuga. Namanya seperti idol favorite sayu-chan. Adikku suka sekali menonton dorama itu, menyebalkan bukan?

Ah bukan saatnya membahas itu, kenapa ia ingin menemuiku?

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Kau beda sekali dengan laito-kun" ia langsung duduk. Bukan, mungkin jongkok? Ah cara duduk yang aneh. Merepotkan sekali, orang itu.

"Tentu saja berbeda. Bukan urusanmu."

"Kau to the point, tanpa basa basi. Berbeda dengan laito-kun masih mempunyai sopan santun. Mungkin kau sejenis tsundere." ia mulai memanggil pelayan, melihat menu yang akan dipesanya.

"Ha? Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Ryuga-kun"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." tak lama pelayan datang membawa short cake, coffee, parfait strawberry di atas meja.

Banyak sekali pesananya. Seleranya tidak buruk. Aku suka makanan yang manis, walaupun aniki melarangku dengan alasan nanti aku gemuk, tidak cantik lagi, terus jadi jelek.

Ha.. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya.

"Aku minta tolong padamu" ia masih mengaduk-aduk coffee yang dicampur beberapa cube gula. Tidak, ini sudah melebihi batas untuk menaruh gula ke minuman! Arghhh dia sweet addict!

"Tolong awasi Laito-kun. Karena aku mencurigainya sebagai Kira."

"Ki..ra? Jangan bercanda, hei memang kau dektetif ? Ahaha, apa kau si L yang menantang Kira itu. Ahaha, gak mungkin kan?"

"Iya benar, namaku L. Panggil saja Ryuzaki"

Aku menghentikan tawaku. Kurasa aneh ada orang mengaku-ngaku sebagai L dan mencurigai Aniki sebagai Kira.

Tapi, apa itu penyebab aniki berubah? Arghh, kenapa aku jadi curiga dengan Aniki? Gak mungkin kan dia itu Kira. Iya benar, aku ini cerdas bukan, aku bisa membuktikan kalo aniki bukan kira. Orang itu.. Benar-benar parah, mencurigai aniki berbuat kejahatan seperti itu.

"Uso.." ucapku simpel. Kurasa aku tak ingin menanggapi leluconya.

"Uso janai. Buat apa aku berbohong. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan pada ayahmu." ia mulai menyantap short cake dihadapanya.

"Baiklah, akan kupikirkan-"

"Kau itu cerdas, sama cerdasnya seperti laito-kun dan diriku. Tapi ada yang kurang darimu. Kau terlalu menyukai Laito-kun. Kau mengerti rasa suka bisa menghianatimu? Seharusnya kau gunakan otak cerdasmu untuk keadilan."

"Urusai. Kau memang egois" ucapku

"Ya. Itu benar"

"Kau yang terburuk" aku mencela dirinya.

"Aku harus pergi. Kurasa itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Kuharap kerjasamanya. Jyaa na" ia mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa-apaan orang itu" aku menyenderkan punggungku pada kursi, mengadah keatas. Kedua mataku terpejam, pikiranku tak menentu, terlalu banyak celah untuk berpikir. Sulit menghentikan pikiranku saat ini.

"Benarkah itu? Kenapa aku menyetujui perkataanya ya," aku menghela napas berat. Tak lama aku mendengar langkah kaki berhenti dimejaku.

"Hei.." suara aniki membuat terngiang di kepalaku.

"Maaf terlambat, aku ada sedikit urusan diluar" ia masih bicara, mulai duduk dikursinya. Tak lama ia memanggil pelayan untuk membersihkan meja dan memesan makanan.

"Btw, tadi kau ada janji dengan seseorang sebelumnya?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Dia teman kampusku. Tidak penting kok, hanya teman ngobrol." entah kenapa aku berbohong, kurasa lebih baik aku merahasiakan hal ini.

"Oh begitu, tidak biasanya kau begitu. Tak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku kan?" sasuga aniki, kau tahu juga aku melakukan itu.

"Tidak ada. Kau pikir aku berbohong? Kurasa tak ada kata-kata yang menunjukan aku sedang berbohong."

"Kau memang sulit berbohong.." ia mulai menjeda kalimatnya.

"Namun kau pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu"

"Ini pesanan anda, secangkir black coffee" tak lama pelayan datang menyuguhkan pesanan aniki.

"Aniki.." aku memanggilnya. Ia menatapku kembali.

"Aku merasa kau tidak seperti dirimu yang kukenal.."

"-kau berubah, entah kenapa aku.."

"-kesepian tanpamu.."

Aku mulai melahap banana parfait yang mulai mencair. Entah mengapa aku masih terbawa suasana, membuatku mengatakan hal yang memalukan. Rasanya, aku ingin cepat pulang.

"Aku berubah? Ahaha, kau itu lucu sekali, Lilia-chan" ia mentertawakan diriku. Bukankah ini semakin membuatku malu?! Arghhh Aniki!

"A-aku tidak bercanda, kenapa kau tertawa" aku menanggapinya jutek. Kenapa ia terkesan menghindar dariku?

"Maaf ahaha.. Kau manis sekali, ahaha" ia masih tertawa.

Tak lama ia berhenti. Aku tetap diam tak peduli mau tertawa atau bicara lagi.

"Maaf. Apa kau marah padaku?" ia mulai melayangkan kedua tanganya menyentuh pipiku. Mengelusnya pelan.

Deg!

Jantungku mulai bergetar, rasanya tak mau berhenti. Apa wajahku memerah? Oh semoga aniki tidak mengetahuinya.

"Kalau kau cemberut semakin manis..ahaha" ia mencubit-cubit pipiku, dengan tawanya.

Aku hanya mengaduh kesakitan. Hingga lupa setiap debaran yang kumiliki ketika bersamanya..

"S..Sakit aniki H..Hentikan" aku memegang kedua tanganya, berusaha melepas cubitanya.

"Haik..haik" ia melepas cubitanya, tak lama wajahnya begitu dekat.

Uwaah.. Kissu kah? Tidak, tidak kenapa jadi berfantasi begini.

Tapi, kami sudah sering melakukanya bukan? Tak masalah, bagiku itu berharga. Baginya, aku adalah adiknya yang berharga, ia melakukan itu hanya karena diriku menyukainya.

"Eh?" ia menyentuh sudut bibirku, di ibu jarinya terdapat sisa ice cream.

Tak lama ia menjilati sisa ice cream itu.

Uwah.. Aku benar-benar malu sekali. Ke-kenapa aniki selalu begitu? Arghh tidak berubah kan sebenarnya..

Tapi..

Kurasa ini seperti alasan bagiku, untuk membuktikan kalau yang kukatakan itu salah.

Kurasa, ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya, tapi apa?

Sebaiknya, aku berhenti memikirkan hal ini.. Dan juga yang dikatakan Ryuzaki, yang mengaku dirinya L.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" ia melontarkan kata itu kembali. Keras kepala sekali, yah tidak berbeda jauh dengan.. Ryuzaki? Arghh tak bisakah aku memikirkan kasus antara L dan Kira?

"Ti-tidak kok" jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau sehabis ini, temani aku ke toko buku, Dou?"

"Oke"

Kali ini hengout kami ke toko buku. Seperti biasa, jika tidak ada jam kuliah, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Bahkan kurasa aku rela bolos, jika diperlukan. Hanya untuk bersamanya. Yang tidak pasti kutemui..

"Sudah dapat bukunya?" tanyaku saat ia menghampiri diriku. Kebetulan aku hanya iseng membaca buku, sambil menunggu aniki.

"Sudah. Apa kau mau membeli buku juga?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak perlu" aku mulai menutup buku yang kubaca. Dan menaruhnya kembali ditempat semula.

"Kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Sudah sore." aniki melihat jamnya sekilas. Kurasa memang sudah sore.

"Aniki, ini kan baru sore? Aku rasa kita bisa mampir-"

"Gomen, aku ada urusan setelah ini" ia memotong pembicaraanku. Perasaan kecewa mendera kembali, aahh.. Sakit rasanya, kenapa kesempatanku sudah berakhir?

"Date kah?" tanyaku.

"Iya." jawabnya singkat. Butuh waktu lama untuk menjawabnya. Apa dia tak mau aku tersakiti? Entah kenapa aku merasa dia berbohong padaku.

"Ahh.. Baiklah, anikiku sekarang sudah menjadi seorang Pria." aku mencoba tersenyum sebisaku.

Aku berjalan mendahuluinya, tak terasa air mataku menetes. Rasanya dadaku masih terasa sakit..

Bruk!

Seseorang memeluku dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aniki?

Aroma tubuhnya, parfum yang sering ia kenakan menyeruak indra penciumanku.

"I promise that you're the last for me. Don't forget it. You're my perfect girl in my world. Just remember it. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, pasti" Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya. Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukanya, saat ia mengendurkan pelukanya.

"Please, aniki. Don't you did it again. It's painfull, isn't ?" aku menunduk menghindari tatapanya.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa menjamin perasaanmu akan terus bahagia, bila kau mencintaiku. Tapi kau perlu tau, bahwa aku juga mencintaimu, berulang kali kukatakan.. Tapi, kau melihatku sebagai pembohong" ia menangkup pipiku. Tatapanya masih menatap lekat kedua mataku.

Wajahnya semakin lama semakin mendekat. Ia mengecup pelan bibirku.

"Aniki.." dinginya winter, membuatku lupa kalau aku masih merasakan hangat dengan sentuhanya.

"Hm?" wajahnya masih dekat denganku. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia menciumku kembali. Kali ini lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Selama 10 detik, ia melepaskan ciumanya dan menatapku kembali.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang." Ia mulai menggandeng tanganku, sepanyang perjalanan di musim winter, inilah hal terhangat dari yang terdingin...

Sukidayou, Aniki...

Sesampainya di halte bus kami berpisah. Aku menaiki bus duluan, menatap aniki dari balik kaca bus. Ia tersenyum, melambaikan kedua tanganya padaku.

"Haa.." aku mulai memejamkan mataku, otakku mulai berpikir, sampai kapan aku menjalani kehidupan seperti ini?

Sampai kapan aku rela tersakiti olehnya, yang sudah jelas sulit kumiliki, walaupun ia mencintaiku sekalipun.

Drrrrtt..

Satu pesan masuk dari ayah.

"Apakah kau bersama laito hari ini? Aku akan menghubungimu ketika kau tidak bersamanya. From Otousan" aku mengumamkan pelan isi message yang tertera di smartphone-ku.

.

.

.

TBC

See you next Chapter!


End file.
